Cryptic
by World of Make Believe
Summary: What had happened to Bracken and Nyra, Elf's parents? What made Ice so evil? These are a bunch of one-shots, to explain everything. SPOILERS are ahead for those who haven't read Elf or Sliver.
1. Nyra and Bracken

**So this is...basically a bunch of one-shots that I came up with, based off of my characters from Elf and Sliver. I thought about doing this a while ago, back when I started Elf. But I was too lazy, and already working on like, five different stories. This will probably become a once a week update thing, even though finals are over.**

* * *

Nyra and Bracken

My name is Nyra. I am a rogue, who fled from a terrible fire that destroyed my old home. I have a tortoiseshell-and-white pelt, dappled with black spots and red streaks running down my face. I have very fine fur, long ans silky smooth. I have sharp amber eyes, that gleam when I am angry.

My kits are called Elf, Dustyhead, and Tilt. Dustyhead is a gray tom with a brown head. Tilt was named for his long ears that tilt when ever he is sad. Elf, she was named for her tiny size. We had learned about certain Nofur terms, and elf was a creature that was tiny and lived in the forest.

Somehow, we had known that Elf would grow up to be special. She was different from her siblings. She didn't play like they did. She often wandered from the den to search for herbs. I was worried about her, but...I knew she could take care of herself. Bracken would give his life to her if he could. He loves her like she was his sibling.

Bracken is a dark ginger tom, with large white paws and amber eyes like mine. The only different is that he is much more gentle with the kits, and is much like a kit himself. I chose him because of this. He is brave and fierce when he has to be, while he can treat our kits as though they were the most precious object in the world.

"Nyra, did you scent the rogues yesterday?" Bracken's question made me look up.

I had scented the rogues. They were coming closer and closer to our den. The kits didn't know the dangers they presented. Rogues were dangerous, and unpredictable. Even a mother rogue would kill our kits if she thought it would help them survive.

"Should I send a warning to them?" Bracken asked when I didn't respond.

It would have been so much more simple. But something told me they weren't here for prey. They had noticed our kits. Those rogues wanted more kits and other cats to join them, so they could take over and form one super group. It was a foolish plan, and I knew that it would not work. One day another group of cats would rise to stop them, if not to free themselves from the tyranny.

I blinked when Bracken lashed his tail once more. He didn't look furious, like I expected, only concerned. He wanted to protect us, protect our right to live in this forest. But even I knew that it was dangerous to place his life on the line.

"Why don't we leave?" I suggested while wrapping my tail around Tilt and Dustyhead. It looked as though Elf had wandered off again. I could only hope that she was still safe and alive.

"Leave?" Bracken echoed. Then he shook his head, suddenly realizing what I meant. "But what about Elf? She won't know what the new territory is like, and she could be killed."

"She has you to look after," I replied calmly. "You are her guidance in the forest; a light. Elf knows where to find you, no matter what."

Bracken flattened his ears in embarrassment. But his eyes were gleaming like stars. I let out a purr, before turning to the entrance of our den. Leaves had begun to rustle, as though a storm was picking up.

Suddenly, a pair of dark blue eyes gleamed from the shadows. Dustyhead let out a squeal of horror as Elf stumbled into the den. She landed beside Tilt, who gave her a quick cuff around the ears. I couldn't help but watch them. My eyes were glowing with amusement.

"We can leave tomorrow," I meowed as Bracken settled down beside me. He grumbled in agreement, but said nothing as sleep quickly overtook him. Elf settled in beside her brothers, and soon followed suit. My eyes became heavy, but I wanted to make sure that no rogue entered our den. Not unless they were family.

....

A sudden snarl made me open my eyes. I had dreamed of a field, where mice were plentiful and my mother was crooning me with soft, gentle words. I knew that eventually I would wake up, but I hadn't expected to wake up this way.

I stared into the entrance, and there was a loud commotion. My eyes widened in horror when I realized that it was the rogues. I lashed my tail across Bracken's shoulder to wake him up. He was still moaning in his sleep, as though he was having a nightmare. Bracken opened his eyes when he finally realized what was happening.

He followed my stare, and his eyes widened in horror as well. There were shadows now, at the entrance. The rogues had found our den.

"We know you're in there," snarled a tom. "Bring us your kits, and you will live."

My lips drew back in a furious hiss. We would never give up our kits! I exchanged a look with Bracken, and his expression was anything but excited.

This was one battle he couldn't afford to lose. We would have to rely on each others wits, in order to survive.

I scrambled to my paws, but Bracken stopped me. His gaze was full of concern as he looked at me.

"You must hide the kits," he ordered. My eyes widened, but he didn't let me speak. "If they are injured, I will never forgive myself. I have worked on an escape route, just in case something like this were to happen. It's near the back of the den. That's how Elf is able to return without us realizing."

My eyes were wide as he began to make his way towards the entrance. The snarls were becoming louder, as if they anticipated the death that was fast approaching. I flattened my ears and began to herd our kits towards the back, where Bracken had pointed out the escape tunnel.

Elf was already digging at the ground, pawing until the dust cleared away. I stared at the tunnel in surprise. It was wide enough for all of us to fit through, but only one at a time. The walls felt safe, but they pressed against my fur as I shoved my way through.

We had made it halfway through the tunnel when we heard a vicious snarl rip through the air above us. My heart plummeted when I heard Bracken's furious screech of pain. I had to focus on the kits, in order to avoid any grief that might consume my heart.

Soon we reached the other entrance. It was covered in leaves, and I frantically pushed my way through. I was starting to panic. Elf's shrill mewls and her brother's desperate pleas were enough to make me stop and look at them.

They were pitiful looking. Dust covered their heads - though it suited Dustyhead - Tilt's eyes were half closed from the clots of dirt that had fallen, and Elf's fur was covered.

Finally, I had made a wide enough exit for us to escape. The yowls and hisses were becoming louder, and I realized that they were searching for us. Elf's eyes were wide with terror, while Tilt and Dustyhead just shivered.

When we were out in the forest, I made a note to hide the kits, until I knew it was safe. The scent of Bracken filled the air, and to my horror, blood.

I looked around, desperately hoping that the blood belonged to a rogue. But when I found his body, covered in stains and claw marks, I knew that he had been murdered ruthlessly by the rogues. Bracken and I, were no longer together. At least, not until the day I died.

* * *

**Eh, a cheesy ending. But, it was to the point, and that was what I wanted. Anyways, this will probably be updated twice today, depending on how bored I am.**


	2. Ice

**Hello everyone, and I'm back from the dead...or am I? Well, maybe. I was on vacation for two weeks, and even though I was able to update at certain times, my writing was very slow. But I've finally come up with a great idea for Ice, who was my favorite little villain. Well, I shouldn't say little should I? Anyways, thanks Rainshimmer Has Duct Tape, Thunderspirit isn't logging in, and Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

Ice

"Ice. You are as white as ice. That is your name," meowed the white tabby queen as she bent over and licked the small white kit's head. The little tom let out a surprised mewl at the strange, sand-paper like feeling of her tongue. But it felt comforting, to know that she was there to protect him and keep him fed.

He had heard her faint, but soothing voice call out two other names: Petal, and Coop. Ice guessed that these two new bodies on either side of him were kin. They smelled like him, and felt like him.

Ice was a pure white tom, who had become stubborn and hot-headed over the next couple of moons. He knew that his mother, now known as Lily, took pity on him for his size. But he wanted nothing to do with her pity.

He wanted to prove to his family that he was strong enough to take care of himself. That required their trust. Yet, how could he trust them when his siblings constantly made fun of his size?

Coop would often taunt him, calling him cruel names and using him as a plaything. Petal, who was the second largest, would even join in on the fun.

Soon, another two moons had passed. Ice and his siblings were now five moons old, and their mother was beginning to grow tired of them. She would often leave them for several hours, until she returned with prey in her jaws. What she caught was usually given to Petal and Coop, who had become her favorite. Ice had grown twice his size since she named him. He was now bigger then Coop, but that didn't stop them from teasing him.

Now Coop and Petal would call him even worse names. Sometimes they would even say he had eaten their share of the fresh-kill. That was what had irritated Ice the most.

Even when he was larger then them, they would continue to treat him like the youngest. Ice was a loner among his family, and nothing more. And he hated it. He wanted to escape, and run from what was once his.

One day, Ice decided enough was enough. He ran from his family, towards a deeper forest, where his mother had told him not to go. Apparently, there were dangerous rogues out in the woods who were willing to take kits from their mother. _Anything is better then this_, Ice thought as he pressed forward.

Finally, he stopped near an old shrub. It was covered in dark red berries, and the leaves had shriveled up from the cold of leafbare. But there was a scent, stronger then Ice's own scent, that covered it.

Confusion swept through the young tom as he sniffed the bush. He barely recognized his mother's scent among the others, but it was there.

"...Worried about what will happen when he's older," meowed his mother as she came closer.

Ice's eyes widened with fear when he realized that she was returning from one of her hunts. He looked around, desperately searching for a place to hide. All he could see was a rabbit's warren, old and abandoned. He made a run for it, and didn't stop until he was certain she wouldn't know he was there.

"Don't worry Lily," a tom replied. "I'm sure that he will grow into a fine, strong tom."

"That's what I am worried about," Lily murmured. Ice stared at her in shock. Didn't she want him to grow stronger? Didn't she want him to become the best fighter in her litter?

"Why not talk to _him_?" the tom meowed in an almost secretive voice.

"What?" Lily gasped. "Why? _He_ won't be able to help Ice, no matter what!" Her voice had become a defensive snarl by now, and Ice felt himself shivering.

The tom fell silent as she calmed down. He pressed his tail over her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened slightly, until she was nodding. Ice narrowed his eyes and watched the exchange from his hiding place.

What ever meaning the exchange held, it wouldn't matter to Ice. He would be long gone before Lily returned. He wasn't going back to her nest, or to his siblings. They were nothing but traitors for all he cared.

_I am strong enough to take care of myself_, he told himself. _No one will control me, I will one day control them. They will fear me, for I am Ice._ He told himself this until he was convinced it would come true.

One day, he _would_ control the group of cats who lived in this forest. They would realize that he had the potential of leadership, whether they wanted to know or not.

* * *

**Wow, this was horrible. I was hoping to make it sound more...mysterious. But it ended up like crap. Please forgive me, I'm running low on imagination for a decent story. The next character will hopefully end up better then poor Ice.**


	3. Rippletail

**Now, I know he was mentioned in my profile. Well, this one is about Rippletail. He was Stream's father, and found a mate in the Tribe of Rushing Waters of all places. Lets just say that he fell in love with Wing Shadow Over Water, who was in the Outcast allegiance. Thanks xXThunderspiritXx, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

Rippletail

"Why should I have to swim?" demanded Wing. Her gray-and-white fur was fluffed up against a cool breeze that came from the mountain.

Rippletail shook his head scornfully. He had asked Mistystar if he could travel to the mountains. She never really asked why he wanted to go. The new RiverClan leader wasn't as strict as Leopardstar had been. Leopardstar would have clawed his ears off had she found out what he was doing.

He had met Wing, or Wing Shadow Over Water during his travels. To his surprise, she was as boastful as a RiverClan cat. And she had the attitude of an apprentice to match her personality.

Together, they had fled the mountains when Stoneteller discovered what was happening. They found a peaceful valley, with streams that flowed everywhere. It reminded him of RiverClan's territory.

_Maybe she'll understand if I show her_, he thought silently.

Wing had been shocked when he told her he could swim. At first, it looked as though she was mocking him. But then her eyes gleamed with understanding, and she nodded to him when he suggested that she should learn how to swim.

Sighing, Rippletail stepped forward, almost pushing her to the side. Wing snorted in frustration, but watched with renewed interest.

She had never seen him swim, and still found it hard to believe that he could.

He gently placed a paw into the water, and shivered from its cold touch. But as soon as he felt it, Rippletail felt the urge to jump in. He wasn't sure if it was his instincts kicking in, or just the fact that he wanted to try and catch a fish.

Nonetheless, Rippletail began to wade into the stream, eager to begin. By the time he was belly deep, he glanced over his shoulder.

Wing's jaws were open with obvious shock.

"See, it's easy once you get used to it," Rippletail meowed as he began to paddle through the water.

The former Tribe cat lashed her tail and stepped forward. She didn't want to get left behind by Rippletail. She hardly knew this territory. It was surrounded by thick trees, and frogs croaked every now and then, starling her.

Flattening her ears, Wing placed a paw gingerly into the water. She gasped at the icy cold touch. It sent chills down her spine, and made her mountain-thick fur stand on end.

_I _will_ swim with him_, she thought determinedly. Wing closed her eyes and felt herself overwhelmed by the stream's icy touch. It felt colder then the streams in the mountains.

She opened them when she realized that her paws were flailing madly through the water. Rippletail had noticed her approach, and swam towards her like an otter.

"Just calm down and let the water take over," he murmured soothingly.

It reminded him of his first day as a mentor. He had shown Mallownose the best places to hunt and swim. The young apprentice had been enthusiastic, and eager to learn anything new.

His memories were brought back to the present when he saw that Wing was finally starting to swim. Her movement was choppy at first, and she sputtered against the chilly water. But soon she began to move slowly and surely through the water.

"Well done," he purred.

Wing's eyes gleamed with pride. She wasn't exactly proud of fleeing from the Tribe. But she would rather spend time with a cat who had once lived in the Clans, like Brook once did. And one day, they could even have kits together.

* * *

**Very, very cheesy ending. I was hoping this would be longer, explaining how they had met and all of that. But then it would have been over three thousand words at least, and I think that might have been...too much? Besides, this was meant to show how they had gotten along before...they passed on to the great blue sky with litter boxes XD Please review!**


End file.
